The Discovery
by The Crobatman
Summary: A one-shot I wrote after watching the last episode of JLU.   Terry/Dana, so don't read if you're gonna slam!


_**[Decided to make a little one-shot after I watched the Justice League 'epilogue', I saw that Dana at one point discovered that Terry was Batman, so I decided I was gonna write about how I thought that happened. And hey, if this gets popular, I might do a few other possible scenarios! Enjoy!]**_

_**The Discovery **_

"Why?"

"Because I had to protect you…"  
>"From what?"<p>

I couldn't believe I had been so careless, there she stood in front of me, angry, hurt, sad, confused, I could see it in her eyes… I'd have ran if I had the strength…

Bruce would say I'm a coward, and I'd agree… If it kept Dana safe.

I'm slagged up pretty bad… Can barely move off this bed, even if I could, I'd never escape that gaze.

Dana was on her own, she had been staying after school every day for some project thing and hadn't been getting home 'till late.

What she didn't know is that Batman was watching her. It would sound creepy, if it wasn't me in the suit.

Every night, when I went on patrol for the old man, I'd been taking little detours to watch her, make sure she got home alright.

Then came earlier tonight…

She was rounding a corner, when I saw a gang of Jokerz bump into her, I knew they wouldn't leave her alone, but I couldn't act on my impulses. I listened in to the conversation between Ghoul and my girl… And I couldn't help but hope the claws in my gloves didn't come out and dig into my palms from how tightly clenched my fists were.

"Aww, c'mon baby, you're no fun at all hot stuff!"  
>"Leave me alone clowns!"<p>

I prayed to god that they'd listen to her… Of course they didn't.

"Ooh hoo ho! Cutie's got a lil' fire in that pretty little head of hers! Boys, I think we need to bring her to our little hideout for some of our little 'games'…"

I saw two big clowns grab her… And I lost it.

In a flash, I was down there, ripping those Jokerz apart. Starting with the big guys, I smashed their heads together. Then Ghoul and the Dees tried to take me down… I slammed them against the wall, all three of 'em. The big ones got up and grabbed me, a lodged a couple of batarangs into their shoulders and shoved them into the street.

The Jokerz hit the road, and Dana stood shocked, probably just scared.

"You alright?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah… Thanks Batman…"

I could tell she was still scared out of her mind, wouldn't you be?

"I'll walk you home Ms. Tan."

"How do you know my name?"

"The Ratboy incident."

"Oh yeah… Thanks."

I walked her home, we were at her doorstep when it happened, I felt a stabbing pain in my rib, and the pain began to grow, pulsating, burning through my chest.

Most of the next part is a blur; I passed out, and somehow ended up on Dana's bed.

"Thank god my cowl's still on." I thought.

My girl was nowhere to be seen, I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel any part of my body other than my face…

"Batman?" I heard her voice call from the other room.

"Thank god you're still alive…" She said, I could hear the relief in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked, even my mouth felt like it was in pain.

"I found this on your suit…"

She showed me what looked like a smiley-face button, but in reality, it was a poisonous needle.

"Slag…"

"Is there anything I can do, anyone I can call to help-?"

"Augh… Dana…"  
>I sat up, still in pain… I looked her in the eye, and I could see she was processing something.<p>

I couldn't stop the next event… I suppose it was inevitable…

I closed my eyes as I felt her shaking hands grip the neckline of my cowl, she pulled slowly. The smooth fabric of the mask slid along my face for what felt like an eternity, when it was gone, I looked up at her, the worry on her face had changed to confusion, hurt, pain, regret, sorrow… Her eyes said it all.

"Terry?"

"Dana... I'm sorry."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had to protect you…"  
>"From what?"<p>

I was silent for a moment, her eyes looked through me like daggers.

"All those times you flaked on me! All those times that Max covered for you! They were all lies?"

I'd never felt so many emotions all at once, I could tell she hadn't either.

"If the bad guys…. Augh…" I groaned in pain, my body was feeling pretty weak, that poison wasn't working its way out on its own, "Ever found out who I was, and that I had you, they'd try to get to me through you… I didn't want you hurt."

Dana's expression changed, she sat down on the bed with me, and to my surprise, she grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss…

"I'm not mad at you Terry, I'm mad at myself for not believing in you…"

I felt a sudden relief in my mind, she knew, and that wasn't gonna change.

"I love you… Batman…"

"Love you too…"


End file.
